


The Single Kind

by 5sosismylifee



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: And Cal's his best friend, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Michael's your brother, One Shot, not much happens, sorry Luke and Ash are sort of in the background, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2645474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sosismylifee/pseuds/5sosismylifee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a short one-shot of Michael as your brother and Calum is his best friend. you guys end up together. that's about it lol  </p>
<p>oh yeah and this is in a universe where the band doesn't exist but they're all still friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Single Kind

"No!!" Luke squeals, slumping backwards on the couch, defeated, as his player in Super Mario bros gets shot by a knife-throwing turtle.  
"ha-HA!" you say, jumping up on the end flag while everyone else is at the back of the screen. They all yell, trying to get to the flag before you slide down to the bottom and end the game without them. Before they can, however, you finish the game and your blue toad character runs off of the screen without Mario and Luigi. Also at this time, Luke's yellow toad avatar comes back onto the screen in a bubble.  
"nooo" they all chorus.  
You laugh again, looking over at Luke, Calum, Ashton, and your brother Michael. the first three, who are sitting on the couch opposite you, have defeated and/or angry looks on their faces. Michael, who is sitting on the floor, however, is shining with pride at his slightly younger sister.  
"yeeaaaah" he says, reaching his hand up in the air to give you a fist bump. You bump fists, giggling.  
"that's my sister!" he reminds everyone, and then goes back to texting his girlfriend, Angela.  
The other three grumble, putting down their remotes.  
"choose another level!" you say excitedly.  
"nope. I'm done" Calum says, shutting off the wii.  
"awwww" you say, pouting your lips slightly.  
Calum looks over at you, opening his mouth. He looks like he's going to say something cheeky, but he apparently forgets what he was going to say, just rolling his eyes.  
It's times like these that you think he likes you as more than a friend. It's just simple things, like when he occasionally looks down at your lips, or stares at you for longer than necessary and with more intensity when you are saying something. Maybe it's just your mind playing tricks on you, you think. You shake your head, trying to clear it.  
You've had this huge crush on Calum pretty much ever since you two met. But, since he's Michael's best friend, you had decided that it wasn't a smart move to expose your feelings to Calum. Michael is a very protective older brother, and while you know it's for the better, sometimes it can be pretty annoying. This one time, he scared your prom date so bad when you had come home late, that he never actually called you back. You still hadn't forgiven Michael about that.  
You're turning a little pink from all the thinking about Calum, so you decide to change the subject.  
"Let's watch a movie!" you exclaim, sitting up straight and tapping your hands on your brother's head excitedly.  
Everyone shrugs, not having any better ideas.  
"Go turn off the lights while we pick out a movie" Luke says to the room as a whole.  
"Ok" you say, getting up to turn off the light. Calum gets up at the same time. You raise your eyebrows at him, and he casually says: "race you" and starts to run. You do the same, trying to beat him to the light switch in the other room. He wins anyways, but you're fine with it because now you two are in the dark, leaning up against each other and laughing, out of breath from that short excursion.  
You look up, your laugh fading as you realize just how close Calum is to you. He's still got the remnants of a smile on his face, and is he starting to lean in or is that your imagination?  
"Oi! Come on you guys! What's taking so long?" Ashton yells over at you, breaking the slight tension between you.  
You don't turn away at first, but you still reply to Ash with a "coming!".  
Calum looks down, and is that blush on his face?  
"We should probably get back in there" he says quietly, and you nod your head, but you can't look away from him because yeah, that's definitely blush on his face. And he's wearing this amazing white tank top that shows off his tanned collarbone, and you can't help it if when you look down in embarrassment you sneak a peak at his tattoos.  
"But let's grab some snacks first" you invent, desperate for just a few more minutes with him. He nods, following you into the kitchen area.  
You grab some cookies and chips, and Calum yells out: "What do you guys want, we're getting some snacks!"  
The boys respond with a series of complicated orders, including microwaved popcorn and pizza. You yell at Michael to shut up, you're not ordering him pizza, and get started looking for the popcorn.  
You groan, realizing that it's the single serve bags, the tiny ones. You'll have to microwave them one at a time. You hold the box up for Calum to see, and do his eyes light up? Before you can be sure, he pouts and grabs a bag from you, shoving it in the microwave and hitting the popcorn button.  
"Well, better get started" he says, leaning up against the counter and crossing his arms. You two start up a conversation about Michael's unhealthy obsession with pizza. The conversation is interrupted by the beeping of the microwave, and you grab a pretty good sized bowl to put the popcorn in. It's not huge, but it's definitely on the larger size.  
When Calum sees the bowl, his eyes widen a little bit. "gonna be here for a while, i see" he says, winking.  
You blush a little, shrugging. "They do like their popcorn" you remind him.  
Calum nods in agreement, pouring the bag into the bowl. He puts another bag into the microwave.  
You sneak a piece into your mouth.  
"Hey!" he exclaims "You're not supposed to eat it yet!"  
you just shrug, eating another piece.  
"What're you gonna do about it, Calum?" You ask, putting emphasis on his name. You cross your arms, throwing out your hip and leaning against the counter. You also raise an eyebrow for good measure. Can't have too many signs you like someone, can you?  
He smirks, suddenly pouncing on you.  
He puts his two hands on your waist, lifting you up onto the counter so that you're sitting on it. You squeal a little, instinctively wrapping your legs around his waist so that you don't fall over, unknowingly pulling you closer together. Not that you mind.  
A few seconds pass, just looking at each other before his hands slowly wrap around your lower back, lacing together. Your arms come up to drape around his neck. It's really weird, how you stay completely calm throughout this whole thing, even though you've been imagining this situation constantly for the past two years. The feeling in the room changes, becoming more intense.  
"Now what?" you breathe, leaning in until your faces are inches away. Your eyes stare into his, daring him to go further. He apparently gets the message, because his lips come into contact with yours, and it's unbearably sweet and slow and soft, quite in contrast with the thick tension you had felt just moments before. You squeeze your legs, bringing yourself closer to him so that your chests are pressed up against each other. When you're just about to pass out from lack of air, you pull apart, breathing heavily.  
It's just now sinking in that you've just kissed Calum, and you get a huge grin on your face. When you've both stopped gasping for air, you look at each other, just smiling. You giggle.  
Calum sweetly pushes back a strand of hair from your face.  
"So beautiful..." he murmurs, his hand lingering on your cheek. He's also apparently trying to commit your face to memory by the way he's looking at you.  
You blush, looking down at your lap. Calum rests his forehead against yours, and the moment is really peaceful, and you're about to kiss him again because he tastes like summertime and watermelon chapstick, and you're wondering where he gets it, and you're thinking you should ask him, but just then the microwave beeps. You both jump, alarmed, but then start laughing. He saunters off to pour the popcorn into the bowl, but you stay on the counter, because you don't want to seem clingy. You just stare at him, admiring his biceps and shoulders from a distance. You can't stop grinning and spacing out, however, so you almost miss is when Calum asks you a question.  
"So do you want to go out with me, Y/N?" he asks, turning around to face you with a smile.  
You grin, hopping off the counter and slowly making your way towards him.  
"I don't know..." you say teasingly, biting your lip and looking up at him with big eyes.  
You kiss him again, tangling your hands in his dark hair. His hands find their way to your waist again, and you smile as you break apart.  
"I'm guessing that's a yes?" he says, kind of breathless.  
You giggle, nodding.  
After you fill up the bowl, (which took a while, but neither of you were complaining) you and Calum headed back out into the living area. The rest of the boys had chosen Mean Girls as the movie, probably thanks to Luke. Michael had taken the couch that you were sitting on earlier, which was no surprise, but there was only 1/3 of the other couch left, so you and Calum would have to share. Well, more like get to.  
Calum pulls you onto the couch, putting the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table. You grab a blanket off the back of the couch and spread it out. You snuggle up to him, and he puts his arms around you.  
You rest your head on his shoulder, and risk a glance over at Michael. He's not paying attention, instead engrossed in his phone and a game of fruit ninja. You look over at Ashton, who is giving you a knowing smirk. You stick your tongue out at him. Luke's not paying attention to your uncommon actions, instead completely immersed in the film.  
You relax, and Calum whispers into your ear.  
"Don't worry Y/N. we're fine." he says, placing a quick peck to your forehead.  
"So" Ashton starts, and just from that one word you can tell that he's going to start teasing you. You inwardly groan.  
"What took you guys so long to make the popcorn?" He finishes, giving you two a look. All three of you know that you don't want Michael to know what happened in there just yet, you want to tell him on your own time.  
"The popcorn..." Calum starts, clearing his throat  
"The only kind of popcorn we had was the single serve bags" you easily finish for him. "It took a while to microwave enough to fill up the bowl."  
Ashton raises his eyebrows, saying "ahh the single kind", putting emphasis on single. "Single ANYTHING is bad, don't you think Luke?" you roll your eyes, hiding your face in Calum's warmth and hoping that Michael doesn't pick up on this. Luckily, he doesn't even react.  
"wut" Luke says around a mouthful of popcorn. "yeah, sure, whatever."  
Calum chuckles at his response, and you smile at the happy sound. You almost unconsciously think that you could hear that sound every day. You come out of your hiding spot to give Calum a kiss, a real kiss, and you don't even care that Ashton wolf whistles or that Michael yelps in surprise, or even that Luke is laughing like an idiot. All you care about is the sweet taste of watermelon overcoming you, and the warmth of Calum's hand on the back of your neck. Yeah, you think. Single anything is bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and hope you liked it! Make sure to check out my other works on 5sos and leave a kudos!  
> ~5sosismylifee


End file.
